In a sporting competition, such as a basketball match, it is known to use electronic devices in particular to detect a ball entering into the basketball hoop. These devices comprise sensor elements for detecting any passage of a ball into the hoop, for example from above.
In this respect, reference may be made to patent application WO 2016/057535 A1, which accordingly describes a basketball hoop with means for detecting any ball passing through said hoop from above. For this detection, the net of the hoop comprises a conductive element able to extend with the net when the ball enters into the hoop. The electrical property of this conductive element may change, in particular by way of an increase in its resistivity. This conductive element is linked to a detection circuit. It is possible to determine an electrical variation profile of the element when the ball passes into the net. This conductive element may be a conductive elastomer material. A communication unit is also provided for transmitting a detection signal from the detection circuit to a processing station. However, there is no provision for the detection assembly to stop a timer when the ball passes into the hoop, this constituting a drawback.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,517 describes an apparatus for establishing the score in a basketball match. A paddle is provided underneath the rim of the basketball hoop for detecting the entry of the ball. The bending of the paddle commands a switch so as primarily to establish the score in an electronic housing for displaying the score. There is provision to determine the various shots that are scored during the match, and there is also determination of the time left on a shot clock and the shooting percentage. However, there is no provision for the apparatus to stop a timer when the ball passes into the hoop, this constituting a drawback.
Patent FR 2 643 824 B1 describes a device for detecting and signaling successful shots in a basketball match. At least one signal emitter is positioned on the entry rim of the basketball hoop and at least one signal receiver is also positioned facing the corresponding emitter on the rim. When there is no ball entering into the hoop, the receiver receives the signal from the emitter. However, when a ball enters the hoop, the entry of the ball is able to be detected by an interruption in reception of the signal by the receiver. The interruption of the captured signal therefore makes it possible to activate visual or acoustic information. However, there is no provision for the detection device to stop a timer when the ball passes into the hoop, this constituting a drawback.
Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,368 B1 describes an apparatus for detecting basketball shots in order to establish a score and shot statistics. The apparatus comprises a visual detection device positioned on the backboard of the hoop, linked to an information-processing device. This visual detection device is a sensor with a plurality of pixels for capturing the position of the ball at the start of the shot and the moment when it passes into the basketball hoop and for transmitting signals relating to a difference in luminous intensities to the processing device in order to determine the position of the ball and its passage into the net of the hoop. A vibration sensor is also installed on the backboard of the basketball hoop in order to supply information regarding the contact of the ball inside the rim of the basketball hoop. However, there is no provision for the detection device to stop a timer when the ball passes into the hoop, this constituting a drawback.
During the timing of a basketball match, and in the time interval primarily in the last two minutes of play, a player from a team scores, that is to say shoots a basket. The top of the ball passes through the rim of the basketball hoop, and the game thus stops. The match officials are responsible for making the decision as to when to stop the game, and not the referee. As a result, even the referee's whistle may not be taken into account for stopping game time. During a match, there may also be provision for the lead referee to ask the timekeeper to add time to the game clock. Under these conditions, the rhythm of the game is slowed down at a critical point of the match. It is therefore necessary to find a solution that guarantees accurate stoppage of play at the instant when the ball passes through the rim of the basketball hoop, this being an objective of the invention.